She Won't Look at Me
by SUTrash
Summary: The new girl has captured Rubys attention. But why wont she look at her? Please review. But don't flame me, I'm not the best at this. I dont own Steven Universe and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

"Whoa. Who is she?" I asked while staring at the new girl walking past my locker.

"I think her name is Sapphire. I saw her in my first period class, but never got the moment to talk to her. The girl next to her is her sister, Lapis." My best friend, Jasper Lloyds, explained to me.

"Yeah, but I keep seeing her sister glance back over at you, Rubz. Maybe you should talk to her." My other best friend, Amethyst Fines, pointed out that she was, indeed, staring in my direction. I was only eyeing Sapphire.

"I don't think I can do that," I state and shut my locker, "they both look too..."

"Straight?" Jasper smirks at me.

"Shut up.." I punch her arm and head off toward the library.

My name is Ruby Raines. I'm a junior in BC High and I'm one of the very few gay people in my school, and who knows, maybe there are still people in the closet.

"Hey guys, look. It's Peridot." Amethyst points to the light green haired girl with glasses and messed up hair. I always assumed that she had a crush on Peridot, but she refuses to admit it.

"Go over and talk to her." Jasper gives her a little push as she talks.

"That's a good idea, maybe she can fix my computer!" Amethyst runs to the girl, "Hey nerd!.." I smile and look down at my book. She is unbelievable.

"She so likes her." I hear Jasper mumble. I glance at her before smiling at the two.

"Yeah, and she makes it so obvious." I say quietly. I open the doors, not bothering to wait for Amethyst. I hear Jasper sigh.

"Maybe I should go after the sister.." I hear the amusement in her voice. I dont say anything and keep walking to the library. "I will meet you in the weight room. I have to get to the gym so that I can warm up before you and Ame get there."

"Okay, I will meet you there in about an hour." I say as I walk into the library. I stalk off toward one of the round tables and put my books down. I set my backpack on the floor beside my chair and reach in to grab my glasses. As I push my glasses on my face, I open my book and begin to read the next chapter. I always lose track of time while I read, so I hope I dont miss the weight room with Jasp and Ame.

"May I sit here?" I hear an unfamiliar voice ask. I push my glasses back up my nose and look at the person who asked. It was one of the new girls. What was her name? Lapsis?

"Yeah, sure." I scramble to move my books from the table so she has space. "Whats your name stranger?" I ask.

"Lapis Lazuli." Her voice is small and quiet. Almost inaudible. "What is your name?" I can see her bite her lip like she is nervous.

"Ruby Raines." I state, "I saw another girl with you earlier. What was her name?" I ask, trying to get her to be less nervous.

"That's my sister, Sapphire Jones." I notice the last names are different, but decide not to say anything. I just nod my head and look back down at my, now closed, book.

"Oh. When did you guys move to Beach City?" I ask.

"About two weeks ago. I love water and to swim, so I was excited. But Sapphire was less excited."

"I'd imagine moving in the middle of highschool must have been tough." I have to get to the weight room. Should I invite her? "Hey, listen. I have to go to the weight room for training with my friends. Want to come along? You dont have too, I just thought it would be nice to make more friends."

"I'd love too! If they are anything like you, then I'll probably like them."

"Oh dear, I think you'll be diappointed." I wink at her and she blushes. I laugh a bit and put my glasses in their case, stuffing it in my backpack with my other books. I motion to the door and she gets up to follow. As we walk through the halls, she is quiet again. Maybe Jasper can get her to open up some more.

"Yo Rubz!" I hear Jasper yell to me as I walk through the doors of the weight room. She has a towel around her neck and she is sweating. She has one ear bud in and she is smiling big. "Who is this?" She asks, staring at Lapis.

"Lapis, this is Jasper." I point to her and her smile broadens. Lapis holds her hand out.

"I'm Lapis Lazuli." She smiles a sheepish smile at Jasper. And, for the first time in my life, I see Jasper blush.

"Cute.." I hear her say under her breath as she shakes her hand. "Uh.. are you here to work out with us? Or..?" She glances at me.

"Im just here to watch and meet Rubys friends." She is staring at her feet.

"Hey guys! I brought Peri along!" Amethyst comes barging in to the weight room. "Who is this?" She smiles at Lapis and turns to look at me. I can see the amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Im Lapis. Lapis Lazuli." She holds her hand out to Amethyst now. Amethyst just smacks her hand away playfully and throws her hand over Lapis' shoulders.

"Im Amethyst! Im the loudest of the group. But Im the nicest one too." Amethys winks at Lapis and the laughs as Jasper punches her in the arm. Lapis looks to the side and moves away from Amethyst as she makes her way to Peridot. Amethyst gives Lapis a look as she introduces herself. I smile at the look on her face and push her a little.

"Im Peridot." I hear her say in her very strange voice. Its unique.

"And she is my nerd." Amethyst smiles and clings to Peridot suddenly. "Isnt she the cutest?" She grabs Peridots face with one hand like a mom would do to a baby.

"Amutist!" Peridot tried struggling away but failed. Amethyst laughed more as she let go of her face and took her glasses. "Hey! I need those!"

"Stop teasing Peri, Ame." Jasper sighs. "Just come on! We are here to work out. Not flirt." She teases. Amethyst blushes and tosses the glasses back to Peridot.

"Alright. Lets do this!" Amethyst yells. I sigh and take my sweatshirt off. Im not fat. Im actually fit. I have a slight four pack and Im curved nicely in my opinion. I only wear a sportsbra in here so I dont get sweat all over my clothes. I look over at Lapis and she is blushing. Oh boy. And then I glance at Peridot who looks uninterested and staring at her little tablet. I roll my eyes. 'Nerd..'

After our work out is done, we all agree to go get something to eat at Fish Stew Pizza. As we alll sit and wait for our pizza, Amethyst and Jasper try and open Lapis.

"So what swim team are you going to join? The schools or the local?" Jasper asks. I think she is genuinly interested in Lapis.

"I havent decided yet. I cant get scholarships with local. So it will probably be the schools." She answers. She is a bit louder now that she has observed them a bit.

"What kind of training do you do to work out for swimming? Is it the same as ours for Football?" Amethyst asks and I tune out. I cant stop thinking of Lapis' sister, Sapphire Jones. Her name is beautiful. I wonder how I can get closer to her?

"RUBY!" I hear Jasper yell, snapping me bck to this demension.

"What?!"

"We have been saying your name for the past 2 minutes, man. Eat the damn pizza." Jasper states in a tone that is slightly threatening.

"What were you so fixed on?" Lapis inquires. I look at her in the eyes. They dont look alike. At all.

"Why do you and Sapphire have different last names?" I ask unknown to myself. It was more of an absent minded question.

"Oh, I didnt tell you! Me and Sapphire have different fathers but the same mother." She smiles at me.

"I see.." Thats why they look different.

-the following day at school-

I am sitting in the library before school as always. The only thing I hear is Peridot typing one of her logs. Sometimes I just need ome quiet time. I always feel too on edge.

"Excuse me?" I glare down at my book. Can I ever get some time to just read and not be interrupted?

"What is it?" I sneer a bit.

"Oh.." I hear them say under their breath. I think I sound rude. Damn it. "I just needed help with finding the computer room.." I sigh. I think I may have made them upset.

"Im sorry, this is the second tim-" I look up and its her! I was rude to Sapphire Jones! I quickly take off my glasses and fumble with my book as I start to panic. "Im sorry.." I quickly stand up, "I was being rude.." I apologized again. I stick my hand out. "I'm Ruby. Arent you one of the new girls?" She has a slight smile on her face. I can feel my face starting to heat up.

"Im Sapphire. I started here with my sister yesterday. Is your last name Raines?" She asked. She gave me a questioning look and I nod my head.

"Yeah, did Lapis tell you about me?" I smile a bit.

"Yes. She did. She said you are very nice, but you always seem distant. Like you dont have much to say. She told me that your friends, Jasper and Amethyst, did most of the talking."

"Im not a good talker.." I say in almost a whisper.

"You are talking to me." She states.

"I guess there is just something about you." I look in her eyes. They are a cold blue. The look she has is soft and gentle. I probably look mean. I could lose myself looking into these eyes for too long. She breaks the gaze with a blush on her face.

"Uhm.. Where is the computer room?" I start to blush further and look at my hands.

"Oh right.." I put my books and glasses into my backpack and lead the way to the computer room. I hear her sigh and look to her. She is staring at me. "Is there something wrong?"

"What.. Oh! No! Its nothing!" She says fast and looks at her feet while she walks. I stop in front of the door.

"Uh.. This is it." I say kind of hushed.

"Thank you." She says, not looking away from her feet. "I guess Ill see you around then, Ruby Raines." She gives me a smile. I smile back.

"I guess so.."

"Sapphire! I was looking for you!" I look behind me and I see Rose. She is probably the nicest person in the school. Its no wonder her and Sapphire are friends now.

"Hey Rose." I say and wave slightly. She smiles the biggets smile when she notices me.

"Ruby! Hey! How is everything going? Are you still into Football? Sapphire, did you know that Ruby is our star Football player? She is so good!" Rose squeals. I blush.

"I wouldnt say Im the star player. I am QB though. So I guess that is pretty big." I smile and blush.

"I will have to see you play some time." Sapphire smiles, but it melts a bit.

"Theres a game Friday, if you are up to watching?" Rose interjects. I watch Sapphire look to her hands.

"Ill think about it." She whispers and then looks me in the eyes. "Ill see you around, Ruby Raines." I wave to her as she walks into the room. Rose smirks at me.

"So.. you set a sight on the new girl now?" I sigh. I knew she would notice.

"I just think she is pretty. And she is really nice, but seems more distant than I am." I explain.

"I see. Well you better get to class." Rose smiles. She knows everything already.

"I'll see you later Rose." I say and wave her off. I sigh big when she is out of sight. I didnt realize I was short of breath. I took a couple deep breaths before I sprinted to class.

"Finally! Im starving!" I hear AMethyst yell as the bell goes off signaling lunch.

"Same here, Ame!" Jasper yells back as she darts to the door. "Come on Rubz! Lets go eat!"

"I'll meet you there. I need to finish this paper real quick."

"Well hurry! Its pizza day!" Jasper yells as she is already out the door. I finish the last sentance of my paper and put it on the teachers desk. It was only extra credit, but I like my grades to stay nice looking. I run out the door and down the hall, but when I turn the corner, I completely crash into someone.

"Damn it, that hurt! Watch where you are going and stay on your side of the hallway!" I yell. My anger is boiling again.

"Excuse me, but I think we are both at fault here Miss Raines." I hear an ice cold voice cool down my anger. I know this voice. I I look at the person in front of me and its Sapphire. 'Shit.."

"Im sorry. My anger got out of control there. It wasnt just your fault.." I look back down at the floor. I make my way to stand up and offer her my hand. "You have lunch B?"

"Yes. I do. So doe Lapis, but I didnt see her in the cafiteria. I went to look for her because she said she is in classroom 239b. May I ask where that is?" I sighed. Pizza or Sapphire? Pizza or Sapphire? Pizza or..

"Its right down this hallway." I point to the hallway on the left and and make my way to the room.

"Thank you. Im sure I can manage from here." I hear slight panic in her voice.

"Are you sure? I can walk you the-"

"No! No no! Thats okay!" She says and slightly runs away.

"Hey! Sapphire!" I run the corner and she is already in the room. I dont bother to go into the room, but I do press my ear to the door and I hear something that I didnt want to really hear..

"How did you find me?" I hear Lapis say with some shuffling in the background.

"I just kinda.. stopped. And then asked someone to help me." She sounds nervous. But why?

"Oh. Who was it?" Lapis questions again.

"I didnt catch their name, but they were nice enough to lead me here." She is avoiding telling Lapis about me? But why? What did I do? I thought I was nice to her..?

"Oh.." The conversation pauses, "I havent seen Ruby today. Its too bad. I want to ask her about football. I want to know her."

"Yeah, you should.." She sounds disappointed. "Im sure she would love to talk to someone who is also athletic." He voice raises a bit. No Sapphire. I want to talk to you! "Im sure it would be more interesting for her anyway." But you are interesting.

"You are a pretty big book worm, Sapph." Lapis comments absent minded. I hear the sound of the computer shutting down and more ruffling. I panic. Shit, what do I do? I run to the next door over and hide in the doorway as the clicking of the door opening is heard.

"Pizza is for lunch, are you hungry?" Sapphire asks.

"No, not really." I peek my head around the corner of the doorway and glance to them. Why doesnt she tell Lapis about me but Lapis can tell her about me? I catch Sapphires gaze, but she immediately looks to her feet.

I have to know whats going on. And Im going to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

I didnt move for a couple minutes. I waited until they were in the cafeteria.

"Yo! Ruby!" I look from the floor to see Amethyst waving me down to notice her, Peridot, Jasper and Rose. I sigh deeply and walk over to them.

"Hey guys." I say with very little emotion.

"Where have you been?! You missed, like, all of lunch. You are going to be light headed when we work out later if you arent careful!" Jasper scolded. I know she is right, but why does she always only think of the gym? "We should invite Lapis again. Maybe get some dinner againa nd get to know her more." I roll my eyes. I look over to Peridot who is now completely focused on Jasper.

"I think thats a good idea, actually." She said. I am surprised that she actually agrees.

"I dont mind that idea either. What about you, Ruby?" Amethyst answers and looks at me. I shrug my shoulders.

"I dont care. Maybe she will bring Sapphire." I answer and turn my attention to my hands.

"I want to join this time! It would be so fun! I can even invite Pearl!" Rose exclaims, always too happy.

"Oh, what?! Not Pearl! She is always looking down on the way we do things." Amethyst is protesting. I dont mind Pearl. She was just raised different from us. Maybe she would relate to Sapphire. Maybe that could be useful to me..

"I think that inviting Pearl is a good idea." I interviene to everyones surprise. "I just think that we could expand our group." I sigh and lean back in my chair as the bell rings.

"Oh man! I didnt finish my homework for math!" Jasper sighs deeply and then looks like she has been struck by lightning. "Peri-"

"No." Was the cold response Peridot gave before Jasper even got the question out. "You should have done it." Peridot pushes her glasses up her nose and puts her tablet in her backpack. I laugh as Jasper looks defeated. I hear a low growl from her, but I know she wont do anything as I laugh harder.

"Dont worry, Jasper, I did mine." And I should have seen that coming. Rose quickly hands Jasper her own homework.

"I owe you, Rosie." Jasper says quickly and snatches the paper from Rose. I hear her giggle and I roll my eyes.

"I'll see you guys in the weight room later. Im going to the library. I need to finish this damn book." I sound more mad than I intend and no one says anything. I guess I am pretty mad about the Sapphire thing. And if I have to see her later, I am going to just go home. Forget that. I refuse to associate with someone who wont even look at me. Does she think she is better? With her pretty blue eyes, pale skin, perfect pale hair to match, her silky voice... Damn it. She is better.

I push my glasses up my face as they slide down my nose. I hate wearing these, but I only wear them when I read. I turn the page of my book and continue to get dissolved into this fantasy world. I hear a voice come from behind me, and the voice is beautiful. Its singing. A beautiful jazzy melody. A cover song. I am torn from my book. 'Why would someone sing in such a random place?' I put my book mark in and start to search for the singer. I keep looking around the library until I stumble upon Sapphire. She is typing on her laptop and has her ear buds in.

"Say nighty night and kiss me

Just hold me tight and tell me you miss me

While I'm alone and blue as can be

Dream a little dream of me.."

I am stunned. I cant move. The voice is captivating. Im on the other side of the bookshelf now, just listening. Her voice is smooth. Silky. She hits every note perfectly.

"Ruby?" I am broken from my trance and look up to see Peridot. "Why are you sleeping here?" I put my finger to my lips to hush her and I bolt up. "Huh? Why am I-" I cut her off with my hand over her mouth.

"Shh!" I push her back so that we are back near a table. "I was listening to her sing.." I whisper. Peridots eyes widened a bit. I feel her lick my hand and jolt back. "Ew!" I say in a hushed yell.

"Ugh.. Thats so gross. You taste weird." She said and wiped her mouth off. "I got it. She did seem to have a nice voice. But you do what you have too, I wont judge." She said and started to walk away. "But I will write about it in my log.." I hear her say under her breath. I glare at her and roll my eyes.

"Whatever, nerd." I wave her off and she smiles. I look back at my spot and decide against it. I walk back to my book and pack my things. I pause when I need to zip my backpack. I listen for her voice, but hear nothing. Thats a shame. I wish I could listen to her voice one more time.. or one thousand more times. I sigh, that not going to happen.

"Ruby?" I look up and see Lapis. She has a smile on her face.

"Hey, Lapis. You look much better than before. " I tell her. "I meant that in a 'less shy' way." I quickly add.

"Oh, yeah. I just observed the behavior you have with your friends and even their behavior. I needed to know how to approach you in a well mannered way." She explains and I snort.

"If you want well mannered, you were observing the wrong people." I laugh a little.

"Well, what are you doing now?" She asks and it throws me off a bit.

"I am going to the weight room with Jasp and Ame again. Which reminds me, hey Peridot!" I turn my attention to the nerdy green haired girl, "Amethyst wont be too happy if you dont come to our training exercise!" I yell to her and she rolls her eyes.

"Ruby, would you please quiet down? This is a library." She says in her janky voice.

"Whatever, just pack up your stuff." I toss her her bag and she sighs. She doesnt seem to happy to be going along. I turn my attention back to the blue haired girl in front of me. "If you want to come along, you can. Peridot does need some company." Her smile was once again apparent on her face. 'I bet this will just be another story Sapphire will have to listen to.. wait.' I turn around and start to listen, but hear nothing. Damn it.

"I'll go along. Just let me go get Sapphire. She is the reason I'm here. She wanted me to get her from the schools library today." I perk up and feel my smile grow.

"Okay! That sounds great!" I watch Lapis' expression change, but only for a second or two. "I'll meet you guys at the weight room. I have to warm up a bit." I give her a toothy grin.

"Y-Yeah. Okay, we'll meet you there." She blushed a bit and smiled. I look around for Peridot and see no sign of her at all. I guess she left me.

I start my stretches with Jasper and tell her about Sapphires melodic voice.

"I'm telling you, she hit every note. Every sound. I could almost make out the instrumentals of the song from the tone of her voice. It was beautiful." I start to pull Jasper forward to stretch her back and legs.

"Man dude.. You have it bad for a girl that eont even look at you. I guess its that 'hard to get' thing, isnt it?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I dont know what it is. I dont even know why she wont look at me. But maybe I can find out why today?" We both let go and stand up to stretch our arms.

"I doubt it. But Lapis is giving you a lot of attention. So-" Jasper was cut off and we both look to the door to see Amethyst.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm-" She turns to see Peridot waiting for her in the weight room. I totally forgot she was in here.. "Peri!" Amethyst runs up to Peridot and throws her arm around her.

"Ugh, Amethyst! Please! You smell like Chee-Z Chaps! Go get some gum or something." Peridot blushes and tries to push Amethyst away.

"Oh come on, P-Dot, you know you secretly love Chee-Z Chaps too!" I watch this go down and see Amethyst lick Peridots face. I watch as horror and disgust flash across her face. Amethyst starts to crack upand bundle over as Peridot childishly smacks her.

"Hey guys." I hear Lapis and look over quickly. There she is.

"Hello everyone." Everyone quickly turns to Lapis and Sapphire, not personally knowing the new face, they all start to make their way to her.

"Hey! Im Amethyst!" Amethyst waves and hooks her arm to Peridots. "This is Peridot!" Peridot waves slightly and starts to unhook herself from Amethyst.

"Yes, I am Peridot." She gives an annoyed ook to Ame. They are too cute.

"Im Jasper." I ook over to her as she hods out her hand for Sapphire.

"Its nice to meet you all." She glances at me. "Hello again, Ruby." I feel my eyes widen a bit and wave.

"Hey Sapphire." I say in a breathy tone and kick mysel for it. She blushes a bit and ooks back to Lapis.

"How long wil we be here?" She questions and side glances at me. "I, uh.. I have homework to do."

"Oh, you didnt hae to come, Sapphy." I want her here.. She has to stay.

"We are al going to get something to eat after. You have to come!" I hear Jasper call out. I look at her and she winks. I bush.

"Well.. I guess Ill go along." Lapis smiles, but her eyes dont.

"Okay, then come on. Lets go wait in the locker room. Ruby doesnt wear a shirt when she lifts." Lapis winks at me and I blush. I turn my face away and glance at Sapphire. She is blushing too. Fuck..

"I dont have to take off my shirt this time if it made you uncomfortable, Lapis." Dont take Sapphire away.

"Oh its no problem. Right, Sapph?" She ooks to Sapphire and see her give a look. Sapphire just smiles.

"No problem at all." Was the only response.

I take off my shirt and start to lift. I hear Jasper laugh a litte. "Damn dude. What was that?" I hit myself in the face.

"A disaster. I need to talk to her. So I.. I dont know." I truly dont.

"Dont worry. Ill get you some type of alone time with her this evening." Jasper says and looks to Amethyst who just smiles.

"Thats right! We can help!" I smile, but only for a second.

I dont think she will even look at me if she doesnt have too.

I sigh as I put my shirt on. Damn, Im hungry. I walk to the weight room and stop when I hear apphire talking.

"I only talked to her for a couple of minutes!" She sounds so paniced.

"We made a promise!" I was surprised to hear this.

"I know! I- I dont like her like that.." I felt my heart drop. I closed my eyes tight and took a deep breath. I entered the locker room.

"Come on, guys. It's time to go." I give a lazy smile at them.

"Right, come on Sapphire." I watch the sister pass me as I hold the door open. Only getting a brief look at Sapphires distress.

What kind of promise did they make? And who doesnt Sapphire like? I just want to talk to her..

Jasper, you better pull through.


	3. Chapter 3

The ever big haired Rose Quartz made her way to the weight room. Swinging her arms at her side and having her signature big smile on her face.

"Rose, are you sure they are still here? We are an hour late.." Pearl asks with a weak voice.

"Im sure they are, they have to be!" Rose smiled at Pearl and turns to the weight room doors. Shoving them open, she yells, "Sorry we are late, but we are here!" She looks around the weight room and only find a small green tablet laying on the bench against the wall. Rose giggles and Pearl sighs.

"I told you we were late." Pearl folds her arms over her chest.

"Its no big deal," Rose picks the tablet up, "Im just surprised Periwinkle forgot her tablet. Thats so unlike her."

"Amethyst! Let me go! I forgot my tablet!" I turn around to the noise behind me.

"No way, nerd. You dont need it! Just for tonight, come on!" I look, suprised, at Amethyst who is begging for Peridots attention. I smile and look back to the pair of sisters in front of me. I scowl in their direction and look back to the ground.

"Uh, where are we going, anyway? We cant just walk aimlessly, and besides that, where are Rose and Pearl?" Jaspers gruff voice cut through my thoughts and I look to her in shock.

"I FORGOT ROSE AND PEARL!" I exclaim and everyone looks at me. "Shit! What do I do? We should go back!"

"Yes! I am on board for that idea!" Peridot agrees and points to me.

"We are already so far from the school." Sapphire spoke up and turned around to face everyone. "Doesnt anyone have Rose's phone number?" We all look to Sapphire and then look to eachother. Peridot rolls her eyes and smiles.

"You guys are so.." she cuts herself off as she pulls out her cellphone, "hopeless."

"Peri comes in handy again!" Amethyst yells and throws her hands over Peridot, snatching the phone away in the process.

"Amethyst! Give it back!" Peridot stuggles under Amethyst who is bigger than her.

"Whats the password again? Amethyst?" Jasper asks, coming over to take the phone away from Ame. Peridot blushes the deepest shade I have ever seen and I crack a smile.

"Wasnt there numbers in it, too?" I ask and wink to Jasper. She smiles at me and starts typing in the real password.

"Yes, I think it was less than three?" She says as she puts the phone to her ear. I look at the two, now quiet, pair in front of us. Both of them are blushing.

'Hellooooo?' I hear Rose sing over the phone.

"Damn, Rosie, you dont have to yell. Where are you?" Jasper laughs and looks around where we are.

'We are currently waiting for you to call us and tell us where we are meeting you since you didnt want to wait.' Rose says and I hear Pearl complain a bit in the back.

"Tell her to meet us at Funland!" I exclaim.

"Uh, meet us at Funland?" Jasper gives me a questioning look and all I could do was smile. I have an idea. I look to Sapphire and Lapis who are chatting amoungst themselves. Sapphire glances my way and smiles slightly. I blush a bit, but smirk a bit back at her none the less. I feel someone tap my shoulder and look to see Jasper. "They said they will be here in about ten minutes. Whats the plan?" She whispers the last sentance.

"Alright, here is my plan." I grab Amethyst away from Peridot, "You in?" She smiles at me.

"Anything for you, Rubz!"

"Who wants to play games!?" Jasper asks, holding a big bag of coins in front of her.

"I do!" Amethyst yells and pulls Peridot forward, "So does she!" I here a 'Hey!' come from Peridot but no further protest.

"I will. I love games." Lapis says as she slightly raises her hand. She looks to Sapphire. "What about you?"

"Im not much of a game person. But I'll cheer you on." She smiles weakly at Lapis.

"Alright, Jasper. Get coins. LOTS of coins. I'll give you all the money. But get everyone to play games."

"You already know I'm going to play!" I say and raise my fist in the air. I look to Rose and Pearl.

"I want to play too!" Rose says. She is so happy all the time. I love it. Pearl just kinda shrugs.

"I guess I will play too." She says as she folds her arms over her chest.

"Great! Everyone grab some coins!" Jasper yells and hands everyone a cup for their tokens. "I'll split them up."

"Make sure you give me less tokens than everyone else."

"But what if Sapphire doesnt want to play games?"

"Thats the point! She is a book worm. She wont want to play games. Most smart girls like that wont want too."

After she splits up the tokens evenly, everyone sort of disperses. I fall back and watch where Lapis and Sapphire walk to. Jasper is following me closely waiting for her time. I watch Sapphire as she looks up and down the machines. They soon pass the basketball hoop game. I nudge Jasper to indicate it is her time to strike.

"After we split up, Ill give you my coins and I want you to challenge Lapis to a game. I'll give you the go ahead once I see an oppertunity. But I am going to keep enough to make sure I have enough for airhockey."

"Hey Lapis! Can I challenge you?" Jasper asks with a smirk and points to the machines standing side by side. I see Lapis smirk back.

"I dont know, are you prepared to be beaten by a swimmer?" She asks and winks at her. I watch Jasper visibly blush.

"Oh, you better believe I ain't losin!" I watch Sapphire laugh a bit at the friendly competition.

"So what do you need me to do, Rubz?"

"Alright, after they start the game, I'm going to need you to pull her away from her sisters side. Ask her to the first game of Air Hockey.I'll take it over from there."

They nod and we fist bump it out.

"Hey, Sapphire!" I watch Sapphire look around before spotting Amethyst. "Want to play Air Hockey? Its not really Peridots thing." She smiles at her and Sapphire smiles back.

"Im not too big on playing games. But thank you." She says politely and turns back to Lapis and Jasper, which Jasper was winning, of course.

"Please? I just want one round!" I watch Sapphire bite her lip a bit.

"I guess one game couldnt hurt." She turns to Lapis. "Ill be over there if you need me." She says to her.

"Yeah, got it." Lapis answers weakly. She is so focused. Is she just as competative as Jasper? I turn my attention back to Sapphire and Amethyst, who are just beginning their game. I have to wait a bit. See who starts to win. I watch them go back and forth before hearing Lapis yell in aggrevation. "One more time! Best two of three!" Jasper laughs at her.

"You are on!" She says as she slips her coins in the machine. I smile at Jasper and turn my attention back to Amethyst. Sapphire is winning by one point. This is my chance. I walk up to the table and look at the scores.

"I dont know who is who, but I want to play the winner!" I say excitedly. I watch Sapphire tense up at the sound of my voice.

"You are on!" Amethyst yells and winks at me. I watch them go back and forth again and watch Amethyst purposely lose. She pretends to be upset and smiles. "Good game. You are better than I thought you would be." Sapphire sets down the chuck and smiles back.

"Games arent my best, but that doesnt mean I dont know how to play." She smiles back at Amethyst.

"Well, now you have to play Ruby. She is way better than me." Amethyst winks at her and stalks off to find Peridot.

"Ready?" I ask her. She nods her head briefly before we start. She hits the puck with very nice angling which throws me off and she scores a point. I smile. "That was a lucky shot." I joke.

"Lucky, or skill?" She smiles back at me.

"Hard to say." I put the puck back on the table and go to hit it.

"You have very nice friends." She starts the conversation with me.

"My best friends. Wouldnt trade them for anything in the world." I say back as I make it into her goal. She picks the puck up and sets it on the table.

"You know, Ruby Raines, not all friends would give up their free time," she puts the puck into her goal, "just to help them score a girl." I visibly freeze.

'How does she..' I look up to her. She is smiling at me very wide.

"I heard some of your plan and saw you and Jasper hiding behind the machine. Very well thought out for a five minute plotting period." I blush.

"Well, when a girl is doing everything in their power to avoid you, what would you have done?" I ask. Starting to walk to the other side of the table.

"I cant answer that. Perhaps there were.." She stops and looks at Lapis who is in her, now, 3 out of 5 game of Basketball with Jasper, "reasons this girl was ignoring you." She bit her lip lightly. I watch her look me right in the eyes.

'Shit, she is cute.' I start to think to myself. "You could have atleast told me why you are ignoring me. We were acting perfectly friendly. Nothing was wrong and you suddenly do everything to not be around me? Thats unfair." She looks at her feet and then at her sister.

"You are right, I owe you an apology. But," she grabs my hand and starts to pull me out of the arcade, "we cant talk about this here. Lets go outside." I nod my head and follow behind her. She never lets go of my hand.

'Her hands are so soft..' I tell myself. We stop right outside the arcade and look around. "Uh, Sapphire, why did you bring me out here?" I ask her.

"Because I cant say everything in front of my sister. Look, you are so nice and sweet and you control your temper for me.." She looked like she was dazing off before shaking her head and snapping out of it, "But! But, I cant have you. It would be unfair. To my sister. So, I have a favor." I give her a weird look. I dont think Im going to like this favor..

"If its go out with your sister or get to know her better, I cant do that." She gives me a strange look.

"What? Why? I mean, that wasnt the favor, but why?!" I make a face and look around.

"Jasper thinks Lapis is cute. That would go against my code with my best friends... But what was your favor?" Sapphire blushed.

"I was thinking, since we have the same study hall and Im always seeing you at the library, we could... just talk. Hang out for just that small amount of time?" This time, I blush.

"I think that that-"

"Sapphire! I found you!" Oh no..

"What are you doing out here with Ruby?" She smiles a very evil smile. I look to Sapphire.

"We were.."

"We were going to get you a drink. I didnt want to go alone and I noticed how hard you were trying to beat Jasper." I interviene and smile at Lapis, giving a lazy wink. I notice the blush on her face and Sapphire staring at her feet.

"Yeah, we were just getting you a drink. But now, you can go with Ruby." She smiles at her sister and gives me a panicked look. Now would be a good time to talk up Jasper..

"Ooo, I heard drinks! Me and Pearl are hungry. We will come too!" Rose comes from no where behind me and I jump.

"Rose, I never..OW" Pearl started but got nudged by Rose. I smirk at her and Pearl huffs. "I am hungry then."

"Hungry?! Im always down for some food!" Amethyst yells, dragging Peridot away from Guitar Hero. "She is hungry too!" She smirks at Peridot. Peridot rolls her eyes.

"Eating wouldnt be so bad right now.." Whoa. She agreed with Amethyst.

"I guess we are all going then." Jasper comes out from behind a pillar at the entrance to Funland. She looks me dead in the eye and gives me a look.

She heard everything.

"Right, lets get going before it gets too dark." I watch Sapphire put her ear buds in and Pearl look at her in wonder.

"What are you listening to?" She asks Sapphire and Sapphire hands her a bud. "Frank Sinatra? The Way You Look Tonight?" Sapphire nods and smiles, breathing in and starts to sing.

"Some day, when I'm awfully low

When the world is cold-" I cut her off when I finish the last part.

"I will feel a glow just thinking of you

And the way you look tonight.." Everyone looks at me like I have 5 heads. "What?! I like music.." Sapphire is staring at me. Our eyes locked and I can see her breath was off after me finishing the line of Sinatra. I look around to see what Lapis was doing and she was chatting with Jasper, so I looked back to Sapphire and winked. Her eyes grew a bit more and she blushed, looking back at Pearl.

Oh Sapphire. What am I going to do..


End file.
